Etat des lieux
by jimiilolita
Summary: Un lendemain de fête à Konoha, une grande maison, des invités emmêlés, un visiteur innocent.... Première partie d'une série de OS déscritpifs sur le thème : grosse fête, grosse surprise au réveil !
1. Etat des lieux

Genre : POV d'Akamaru (non, j'ai rien fumé)

Statut : Scénette en 8 tableaux et 4 entractes (mais les plus courtes sont les meilleures : les fics)

Disclaimer : dans le tas, je peux pas en garder un, allééééé ! juste un ! Non ?

Note : c'est du vécu...

**ETAT DES LIEUX**

-

Ils ont fait la nouba toute la nuit, et maintenant, ils sont tous morts.

C'est une façon de parler. Ils sont justes écroulés ici et là, éparpillés, épuisés, à ramasser à la cuillère.

Vautrés, fatigués, vannés. Complètement bourrés.

Moi je m'en fous, je cherche mon maîmaître.

Il m'a laissé dehors.

L'enfoiré. Si je le retrouve, je lui mors le cul pour la peine.

Vu le bordel que c'est ici, je me dis qu'il a bien fait.

Gentil maîmaître.

Bon, on entre.

BERK !!

Ça fouette ici !

Subtil mélange de saké bon marché et de… plein d'autre truc.

**-**

**Dans le couloir. **

Fait sombre.

Oups ! Quelque chose par terre. Ou quelqu'un ? Nan, quelque chose.

Un corps allongé. Ou une grosse éponge pleine de saké.

Snif, snif.

Pu le saké, mais c'est bien un être hum… heu… vivant.

_Rampe rampe_.

On dirait une grosse chenille. Ou une grosse limace. Laisse une traînée de… de… veux pas savoir.

_Va vomir dehors._

**-**

**Première pièce. **

Snif snif.

Odeur de fille. Deux filles.

Odeur connue : Hinata et Ino.

Elles dorment pas.

Discutent. Blablatent. Normal, c'est des filles.

Dresse l'oreille.

_Chuchote chuchote_.

- Tu es sûr que ça marche ?

- Mais oui, c'est prouvé scientifiquement.

Et bin elles ont pas du boire beaucoup pour encore avoir des discussions intelligentes, ces deux-là !

- Plus tu te pelotes les seins, plus ils grossiront, plus tu auras des chances avec Naruto.

Heu…en fait, si… elles ont bien bu quelque chose !

- Hyaaa ! Touche pas là !

- Mais si…

Et bin ! Hem.

**-**

**Couloir. **

Les toilettes.

Odeur de vomi.

Pas très étonnant.

Effluves de vomi.

Ça shlingue !

Contournement.

Je vais tomber dans les vapes, moi !

Rhaaa ! De l'air ! Sinon Kiba va retrouver une carpette asphyxiée.

Un courant d'air ! Merci Seigneur !

Il doit y avoir une fenêtre ouverte.

Direction de l'air pur.

**-**

**Deuxième pièce. **

Oulàlà !! Cellule de dégrisement du sensei.

Kurenai-sensei.

Qui cuve aussi.

Elle va prendre froid.

Avec la fenêtre ouverte.

Et sans vêtements.

HEM !

Elle fait pas son âge vue comme ça.

**-**

**Troisième pièce. **

Ça pue le saké

Et la bouffe.

LA BOUFFE !

Du bœuf et … plein de truc. Des nouilles, des légumes, des oignons, des patates, des restes de… du poisson… comment ils peuvent mélanger tout ça ? Miam !

Faim.

C'est Tenten qui cuisine, et le gros qui bouffe.

J'peux en avoir un peu ?

Ouais, merci !

Comment y font pour bouffer après une nuit comme ça ?

C'est…spécial…zarbe…un peu gerbant…

Vais vomir.

Vite, on sort, on se retient, on avale tout.

Miam.

**-**

**Re couloir. Re toilettes. **

WC des filles. Plus propres.

Ça fouette quand même

HA ! Y'a quelqu'un.

La Vieille.

Gerbe, accrochée à la cuvette des toilettes.

En fout de partout.

S'essuie sur sa robe.

Me regarde.

Sourire de démente.

- La cuite du siècle.

Mais oui ma ptite dame. Si tu l'dis, on t'croit.

Une gorgée de saké.

- T'en veux ?

Je passe mon tour.

Elle se remet au travail.

**-**

**Quatrième pièce. **

Odeur de mâle.

De fauve.

Odeur connue.

Ça sent le… le renard en rut.

Tout le monde fait pas que cuver ici.

- Mmmmhh ouiii Sasuke !!

- Mmmmh !

- Lààà c'est bon !

- Hun !

- Haaaa !

Jouent au sandwich au pain. (quand y a juste deux tranches de pain et rien entre)

C'est pas nouveau, ils déjà ont essayé tous les murs du village.

Comment je sais ça ?

Je suis bon public.

Petit coup d'œil.

Au moins ils prennent leur pied.

- Sasuke, je vais vomir, j'ai trop bu !

- Poivrot !

Pas tant que ça alors.

Retraite stratégique.

**-**

**Dans le couloir. **

Puanteur de tabac froid.

Asuma-sensei.

Il dort.

Tient, ça commence sentir le brûlé.

A force de dormir avec une clope allumée.

Remarque, il sera rasé à son réveil.

Et brûlé au deuxième degré.

Encore du saké, je vais faire un coma éthylique rien qu'en respirant.

**-**

**Cinquième pièce. **

Les deux balafrés.

Si je vous dis qu'ils dorment, vous me croyez ? Non ? Et bin moi non plus.

C'est bien chaud.

- Kakashi, continuuue !! Plus fort !

- Mmh Iruka !

_Moumm_

Berk ! Une pelle au saké !

Mine de rien je mate sévère ce soir, heu, ce matin...

- Heu… tu veux pas fermer la porte.

- Pourquoi, t'as peur de le choquer ?

Je secoue le museau. Non, non, allez-y, continuez, vous gênez pas pour moi, je fais que passer !

- Mais il va aller tout décrire aux gamins !

Pff ! T'façon, tout le monde sait déjà tout !

Ferme la porte.

Je grogne pour la forme, et me barre.

**-**

**Sixième pièce. **

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ha ! Y'en a au moins deux qui dorment ici.

Une fille, un mec.

Grand front et gros sourcils.

Le couple du millénaire.

Y sont-y pas mignons, tout enlacés comme ça.

Pas de saké, pas de transpiration, pas de bouffe. Calme plat.

Lui : _Pelote, pelote._

Elle : _Couine. Couine._

Pas si calme.

Il en profite le bougre. Elle a l'air d'aimer ça la bougresse.

**-**

**Couloir désert. **

Encore une bouteille de saké renversée.

Au fait, c'est bon ce truc ?

A l'odeur c'est pas top, mais au goût ?

Lap, lap, lap, lap… OUAH ! ça pique ! Lap, lap, lap… pas mauvais.

_Titube un peu._

Un bruit de pas.

Nara.

Il est rond comme une queue de pelle.

Oulà ! Je bouge, ou il va me tomber dessus.

Ouvre une porte sur l'extérieur.

Il s'en va ?

Nan, il va juste pisser. Lui, il s'en fout d'avoir du public.

Ziip. Se retourne.

Un moment, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me dire quelque chose.

Non, il s'effondre.

- Font chier avec leur fête.

Zzzzzzzzzzz

**-**

**Septième pièce. **

Un bruit de stylo qui gratte.

Forte odeur de saké.

Odeur d'homme, de femme. Réveillés. Actifs !

Ça chauffe là aussi !

Bin nan.

C'est le vieux pervers et le gamin transformé en nana qui se trémousse...

Et le vieux prend des notes.

Si c'est pas malheureux...

Vieux hentai.

**-**

**Huitième pièce. **

HAAAAAAA enfin, j'ai cru que j'allai me taper toute cette putain de maison.

C'est Kiba, et il pieute.

Seuls dépassent de la couverture ses pieds et ses cheveux.

J'vais lui lécher les pieds, il aime pas ça.

Slurp !

Eh ! Depuis quand il a quatre pieds, Kibounet ?

Ces deux là sont pas à lui.

Remonte le drap.

Y'a aussi quatre jambes.

Dont deux pas à lui.

Tout le reste est en double.

Sauf les fringues qui ont toutes disparues !

A poil avec un inconnu.

Je croyais que ça arrivait que dans les films !

Tire la couverture en entier.

Ça leur plait pas.

- Mmh… Shino, rends moi la couette !

**FIN ... cuvez en paix**

Heu oui, please, ne nous en voulez pas trop, reviewez... on fera mieux la prochaine fois

Kiba : èé Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon clebs ? Bande de dégénérés !! Qé prochaine fois ? y'aura pas de prochaine fois !!

Lolita : je suis sûre qu'il a adoré, et toi aussi ! sale hypocrite


	2. Le réveil du mortvivant

Base : Naruto (je crois, mais de moins en moins)

Couple : aucun ! Enfin, si Tsunade et la cuvette des chiottes, mais c'est limite question action

Genre : délire descriptif ?

Statut : Premier tableau.

Disclaimer : dans le tas, je peux pas en garder un, allééééé ! Juste un ! Non ? Kishimoto il est pas gentil,il veut pas nous les donner !

Note : A tout seigneur, tout honneur, voici donc la première à se réveiller, j'ai nommé : Tsunade Hokage Godaime

**Le réveil des morts-vivants….**

Raaaahhh …. Ma tête.

Ma tête, ma tête, ma tête…

Si je retrouve celui qui s'est acharné dessus au marteau pilon !

Bon, question habituelle, inévitable, mais cependant extrêmement humiliante, surtout pour quelqu'un de mon rang : qu'ai-je bien pu faire la nuit dernière pour me retrouver dans cet état (proche du Massachusetts) ?

Oui, c'est vrai, je me rappelle avoir joué aux cartes… et puis j'ai sans doute perdu… Jusque là, rien de bien anormal.

Mais alors comment se fait-il que je me retrouve à enlacer tendrement la cuvette des chiottes, le nez à dix centimètres du fond de la cuvette en question ?

En voilà une question qu'elle est intelligente !

Judicieuse question, en effet. D'autant plus que la réponse se trouve très probablement dans le dit fond de la cuv…. bleurg…

D'accord, une partie de la réponse vient de me sortir par la bouche…

J'avais pas encore tout à fait décuvé.

Maintenant que c'est fait, je dois rassembler tout mon courage pour me lever. Aller, on se relève de toutes ses forces !

Pourquoi me lever ? J'étais bien, moi à comater par terre ! D'abord, l'odeur. Ensuite, j'ai un rang à tenir. Ce n'est pas une posture pour un Hokage ! Conneries, tous les Hokage ont été bourrés eux aussi un jour ou l'autre. Ils ont tous passé une nuit à vomir en enlaçant une cuvette de chiotte. Sinon, c'est que je suis la première à déshonorer à ce point le titre que je porte. La classe !

Non, vous avez cru ces conneries sur le rang de Hokage !

Je me fous bien de me traîner comme une misérable limace dans les couloirs, au vu et au su de tout le monde. Ce qui me fous en rogne, c'est l'idée que tous cuvent en paix alors que moi j'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de vaches en chaleur m'a galopé sous le crâne toute la nuit !

Ça me donne la sale envie de réveiller tout le monde en fanfare. Demain je les envoie tous en mission pour une semaine.

Niark.

Mais pour ça, il faut d'abord que je me décolle de la cuvette des chiottes.

Oui, je suis toujours accroché à la faïence blanche. C'est ce qu'on appelle la volonté à deux vitesses.

Adieu, cuvette de toilette, j'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance et de passer ma nuit d'orgie avec toi, mais nos chemins se séparent ici. Nous n'étions pas faites l'une pour l'autre. Adieu… A une prochaine fois peut-être.

bon, aller ! On a dit qu'on se bougeait.

On se lève, on craque de partout. On titube, on bave un peu sur ses vêtements. On se traîne jusqu'au bureau. Putain de bureau, j'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était si loin.

Maintenant, on va jouer à madame Irma. C'est le truc le plus cool quand on est chef. On a la boulette qui va avec.

ô boulette de verre soufflé, dit-moi donc ce que font tous mes enfoirés de ninjas à moi ?

………………

On est pas dans la merde….

Petite prière aux ficeurs : pitié, ne faites pas arriver d'attaque surprise sur le village, sinon, on est tous morts !

**A SUIVRE ….**

**Mais qu'a donc vu Tsunade dans sa bouboule ?**

Si vous avez une idée, please, review, sinon, y'a pas de suite !!

Nan, on déconne, on aprévu une suite du feu de dieu.. (qu'il nous pardonne).


	3. Comment tuer l'amour

Base : Naruto (je crois)

Couple : SasuNaru, mais y'a pas d'action

Genre : délire descriptif ?

Statut : Deuxième tableau.

Disclaimer : dans le tas, je peux pas en garder un, allééééé ! Juste un ! Non ? Kishimoto il est pas gentil, il veut pas nous les donner !

Note : tadzam : les grands héros enfin mis à nu ! (non, y'a pas de mauvais jeu de mot ! )

Re-note : oui, c'est toujours aussi court (c'est un OS, pas un roman) et oui, y a toujours pas d'action ni d'intrigue, mais « descriptif » ça veut bien dire ce que Robert et Larousse disent : ça décrit.

**Comment tuer l'amour…**

HA ! Le doux réveil qui suit une nuit d'amour… La chaleur d'une étreinte passionnée… Deux corps brûlants qui se retrouvent… Les membres emmêlés… (pas de mauvais goût, nous ne parlons pas des mêmes membres, tas de pervers !) L'odeur de bête fauve imprégnant l'atmosphère… La sensualité débridée qui fait que même les murs ont l'air excités… L'haleine de chacal dans le nez…. Heu... NON ! Enfin, si, bien sûr, mais c'est pas un truc à dire…

Ecoutons plutôt les piaillements de contentement qui saluent le réveil des amants comblés mais néanmoins vidés de leur énergie : (ceux et celles ayant trouvé une métaphore grivoise dans cette dernière phrase ont gagné une magnifique tringle à rideaux !)

- J'ai froid.

- Ben rhabille-toi. Qu'est-ce tu veux que j'y fasse ?

- Mais là, t'es sensé proposer de me réchauffer avec un câlin !

- Berk ! Je te touche plus, t'en as de partout et ça colle !

- A qui la faute ? Ça déborde de partout, et t'es pas foutu de mettre une capote.

- ça va, ça va… C'est chiant aussi… moi je préfère sans, et puis depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble…

Naruto se leva, enfilant, non pas Sasuke, mais un délicieux pyjama orange. Sous les yeux de son amant qui le matait sans vergogne, mais en même temps, ils sont amants donc c'est pas du voyeurisme, c'est de l'inspection de propriété privée.

Remarquant le regard baladeur qui, justement, se baladait sur lui, Naruto lança une œillade provocante. Vu qu'il sortait juste d'une nuit d'orgie, pas la peine de préciser que le résultat était affolant, mais pas dans le sens espéré. Plutôt le genre de regard interdit dans un jardin d'enfant, sinon on appelle les flics. Regard glauque de pochtron, oui, c'est ça !

- T'as pas un peu grossi ?

Disparition subite du « sourire » aguichant, laissant place au faciès naturel de l'homo sapiens cuitus.

- Et alors, je suis pas une fille ! Je vais pas faire un régime pour un ou deux bourrelets !

- Petit, gros, et à tous les coups tu vas finir chauve !

- Hé, t'es bien content de lui défoncer le cul à ton petit gros qui va finir chauve !

- Pff… ne te crois pas indispensable !

- Ben si, parce que je connais pas grand monde qui supporterait un caractère à la con comme le tien plus de trois jours.

- M'en fous, un paquet de nouilles trop cuites fait aussi bien l'affaire…

- Et à quoi tu penserais avec ton paquet de nouilles ?

- C'te question, à Sakura.

- Peuh ! C'est d'un vulgaire !

Ayant finit par mettre son pyjama en entier (et toujours pas Sasuke), Naruto s'enquit d'un éventuel câlin qui justifierait ses efforts.

- Maintenant tu peux me réchauffer, y'a le pyjama !

- Deux secondes.

Sasuke se trémoussa de manière si suggestive sous la couverture qu'un esprit mal tourné aurait pu y voir malice. Mais la malice demandant un minimum de capacités cérébrales, cela n'effleura pas l'esprit de Naruto qui demanda juste bêtement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'mets mon slip, puisque t'es rhabillé.

- Tu voudrais pas mettre des boxers de temps en temps, c'est plus sexy.

- J'fais c'que j'veux. Et puis toi t'as bien tes caleçons oranges, c'est ignoble et je dis rien.

- Oui, mais les boxers ça se salit plus vite, je peux pas les garder une semaine.

- T'es crade !

Naruto se glissa contre Sasuke et essaya de passer une main (et non, toujours rien d'interdit aux moins de 16 ans) dans les cheveux bruns.

- Bèrk ! T'as les cheveux gras !

Mais il ne retira pas pour autant sa main. Pour une fois que Sasuke se laissait toucher sans rien dire.

- Continue ça fait crème pour la peau. (Ou huile pour la salade, au choix)

Naruto mit quelques longues secondes (c'est Naruto) pour comprendre. Avant de protester.

- Mais Sasu-chéri…

Sasuke fit un bond de trois mètres, hors de portée du blond.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

- Heu... rien…

Sasuke rechigna un peu puis revint sur le lit. Mettant son hallucination auditive sur le compte de l'heure matinale. (Bon, en réalité, le jour est déjà bien avancé, mais on va rien dire. Vous oseriez dire ce genre de truc à un Sasuke de mauvaise humeur ? Nan, hein ? Vous aussi vous tenez à la vie)

Sur le lit, d'ailleurs, Naruto, qui avait perdu les cheveux de son « chéri » mais qui ne le regrettait pas plus que ça, (vu que, l'amour est peut-être aveugle, mais il n'a pas perdu le sens du toucher, faut pas pousser !), Naruto, donc, toujours à la recherche désespérée, non pas de Suzanne (pour ceux qu'ont pas vu le film, vous n'avez rien raté), mais d'un soupçon d'attention de la part de son amant, voulu s'asseoir. Or, est-il besoin de le préciser par un dessin ? Non, c'est un usage bien répandu parmi la population que de considérer que la pénétration anale est cause de moult dommages sur l'anatomie du sujet considéré.

Oui, ça fait mal au cul.

Donc, comme il se doit, Naruto esquissa une ravissante grimace de gêne lors de son arrivée en position assise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'assois, mais j'ai mal !

- Arrête de te la jouer puceau effarouché. Depuis le temps, tu dois pouvoir t'asseoir sur un yaourt sans l'écraser.

- Avec ce que tu sais faire, c'est pas gagné !

- Pardon ?

- EP !

- EP ?

- Ejaculateur précoce !

- Pff (nullement démonté le Sasuke, plutôt monté comme un... quoi, j'ai le droit de rêver !) Avec un coup comme toi, ça suffit bien. Je vois pas pourquoi je m'attarderais dans un mec capable de gerber en pleine baise.

- Connard. C'est toi qui m'as fait boire !

- Faut bien ça pour que tu te laisses faire.

- QUOI ! Je t'ai déjà refusé quelque chose ?

- Mmmh… (Faux moment de réflexion) c'est vrai que tu me laisses faire un peu tout ce que je veux de toi… (des détails, on veut des détails !!) A tel point que j'ai parfois _réellement_ l'impression de me faire un plat de nouilles !

…. temps de réaction de Naruto. C'est Naruto : faut que ça monte au cerveau, faut que le cerveau traite l'information reçue, faut qu'il envoie l'ordre approprié à la zone du corps appropriée… on dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est quasiment mission impossible (tin tin tintintin tin générique …) pour un débile de ce calibre.

- Boudes pas.

- Va crever. Cette fois, c'était la fois de trop, je vais te… te… te…

- Me ? (meuh ! oui, c'est facile, mais bon. )

- Grève du sexe. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Pff !

Soupira désespérément… ha tiens, non, pas désespérément, il est pas désespéré, lui (c'est vrai qu'il a toujours la solution des pâtes (oui mais des panzzani !) en cas d'abstinence forcée.) mais tout de même bien embêté (oui, les pâtes, ça nourrit pas son homme.).

- Mpf !

Fit le boudeur gréviste.

- Naruto, arrête ça tout de suite. Tu me fais le coup à chaque fois qu'on se dispute et tu ne tiens pas une semaine !

- Mpf !

Fit le boudeur gréviste, se drapant dans sa fierté et dans le drap poisseux, nid de leurs précédents ébats.

Devant tant de mauvaise volonté, l'amant éconduit dut mobiliser toute son habilité et son sourire le plus charmeur pour trouver la force, le courage, la bravoure de prononcer les mots magiques :

- Naru- chéri… ( non, "ramen" vient en deuxième place pour Naruto )

Ha ! Le miracle des petits noms doux et ridicules que se prodiguent les amants à tour de bras… Ma biche, ma caille, mon lapin, mon minou, mon cœur en sucre… Ha ! La douceur de se sentir aimé et d'aimer en retour… La tendre intimité de deux cœurs liés par de doux sentiments… Chérir l'être bien-aimé…le câliner… le caresser affectueusement…

Lui mettre une mandale pour manque d'affection…

Lui répondre par un coup de genoux bien placé pour refus de remplir les devoirs pas encore conjugaux (ils sont mineurs) mais presque.

Lui coller un coup de boule (au singulier svp) en pleine figure pour grossièreté envers l'homme de sa vie.

Finir par se faire la gueule.

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Se réconcilier sur l'oreiller (en fait, sur le matelas, l'oreiller a succombé au premier round)… dix minutes après (aucune endurance).

C'est pas beau tout ça ?

- 'Tain, t'as une haleine de rat crevé !

- Me fous pas tes cheveux dans la gueule, ils sont dégeu !

**A SUIVRE…**

Voilà, les premiers à passer à la casserole !

C'est-y pas mignon le réveil SasuNaru en version réaliste ? (C'est-à-dire se disputant tout le temps que Dieu fait, comme tous les couples normaux).

Mouaaa faut pas s'inquiéter, on traitera mieux les suivants, c'était juste pour se défouler un peu avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.


	4. Sans titre, sans action, sans commentair

Base : Naruto (je crois)

Couple : y a pas ou Shikamaru avec sa main droite…

Genre : délire descriptif ?

Statut : Troisième tableau.

Disclaimer : dans le tas, je peux pas en garder un, allééééé ! Juste un ! Non ? Kishimoto il est pas gentil, il veut pas nous les donner !

Note : ça c'est juste une scénette qui trottait dans la tête de Loli depuis quelque temps, une confrontation entre le mec le plus coincé et le mec le plus je m'en foutiste de Konoha, une confrontation pas du tout innocente, mais sûrement pas le début de quelque chose… entre ces deux là, c'est l'incompatibilité totale !!

**Sans titre, sans action, sans commentaire…**

Une silhouette bien connue et pour le moins altière se profilait aux abords de la maison de fête. De sa démarche souple et féline, le ninja se glissa dans le jardin intérieur sans un bruit, seul le froissement de ses amples vêtements signalant sa présence.

Puis il s'immobilisa. Fut-il saisit de crainte et d'appréhension entièrement compréhensibles à l'idée de s'introduire dans cet antre de beuverie et de pratiques formellement interdites au moins de 18 ans ? Non car ce n'était pas n'importe quel ninja, c'était un génie, un homme d'honneur et de bravoure, taillé dans le roc. Un homme conscient de sa valeur, considéré comme un des meilleurs ninjas de sa génération. Et surtout il était majeur. Il ne redoutait pas d'affronter le spectacle des horreurs commises à la faveur de la nuit.

Non, ce qui le fit s'arrêter subitement, immobile, non pas comme un fauve guettant sa proie mais plutôt comme une carotte dans un potager, ce fut cette image ô combien rare et inégalée. Image qui réveilla la demi-once de sens esthétique qui sommeillait encore en lui, le reste ayant progressivement disparu au fil de son entraînement à partir du jour où il fit la connaissance du sublime et sémillant maître Gai. Titillé, donc, par la sauvage beauté du spectacle, il s'immobilisa pour l'observer.

Comme une victime immolée à un quelconque dieu orgiaque, un jeune homme était écroulé sur le sol, la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet, un filet de bave s'en échappant gracieusement, les yeux tournés vers l'immensité azurée du ciel. Tout son corps alangui sur le sol témoignait de son inconscience.

D'abord interdit devant ce terrible spectacle, le jeune génie se reprit, et, avec le courage et détermination dont il ne se déparait jamais, il s'approcha du bel éphèbe. Il se pencha pour connaître l'état du corps gisant, un doute horrible submergeant son esprit. Il apparu que c'était bien ce qu'il redoutait. Il ne pouvait plus faire qu'une seule chose pour ce malheureux.

Le réveiller à coups de pied.

Ce qu'il fit.

Consciencieusement mais sans enthousiasme.

- 'Tain de fête…

- Relève-toi.

- Kestufoula ?

- Je venais chercher Hinata, je m'inquiète de ce que je vais trouver dans cette maison.

- Faut bien s'amuser.

- Tu t'es endormi ici.

- Ouais, j'étais sorti pisser, et puis… me rappelle pas…

- …

- Trop bu…

- OO

- Mais c'était cool…

- OO

- Keskya ?

- Rhabille-toi !

- J'ai l'air à poil ?

- Tu es…indécent !

- Gné ?

- Ta braguette.

- Quoi, ma braguette ?

- Mais elle est ouverte !

- Ho, c'est que ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu me fais comme crise là, c'est pas comme si j'avais rien en dessous…

- …

- Quoi, encore ?

- T'as rien.

- Pardon ?

- En dessous. T'as rien.

- Ha. Bon, pas la peine de faire c'te tête, c'est pas comme si t'en avait jamais vu aussi…

- ….

- Arrête de mater.

- Rhabille toi alors !

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me tanne, lui…_

Ziiiip Crac !

- Et merde…

- …

- Putain de bordel de braguette de merde à la con !

- ….

- Néji !

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de mater. Tu vas devenir aveugle, ce serait con de perdre le Byakugan, non ?

- Shikamaru, tu…

- 'Tain, quoi encore ?

- Tu… tu heu…

- Je quoi, bordel ?

- Tu… ça…

- Bwa, « ça » ! C'est normal au réveil.

Oo

- Me dis pas que ça non plus, t'en a jamais vu !

- Mais c'est….c'est…c'est…

- Oui, c'est ma bite, elle est belle et elle bande ! Faut vraiment te décoincer, toi !

- C'est indécent !

- T'as qu'à pas regarder, j'te force pas.

- Mais ça ne te gêne pas ?

- Non, j'en ai rien à branler que tout le monde me voie, mais si ça brûle tes précieuses petites pupilles, tu peux toujours regarder ailleurs, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour… heu… ?

- Comme tous les matins.

- … ?

- Faut te faire un dessin ?

- Tu vas !!

- Pourquoi, t'as d'autres solutions ?

- …

- J'suis pas fan des douches froides.

- …

- J'paris que toi, tu prends des douches froides pour ça !

- …

- Bon, je vais m'asseoir, c'est plus confortable.

… …. … … … … … …

A nouveau, le sens esthétique et la perception du beau du jeune génie furent mises à rude épreuve mais des années de fréquentation d'une paire d'erreur de la nature, croisements improbables d'un pélican épileptique et d'un casque de _horse guard_ en poil de lapin noir, l'avaient forgé dans une saine indifférence vis-à-vis de toute offense au concept de beauté.

Ce fut donc les yeux grands ouverts et stoïquement fixés sur cette troublante scène d'onanisme effréné que le jeune prodige aux yeux d'albâtre commença une journée qui s'augurait sous de funestes cieux.

- J'le crois pas, tu m'as maté en train de…

- Oui, ça va !

- C'est vrai que t'es coincé.

- C'est de ta faute aussi, on ne s'exhibe pas comme ça, en plein jour !

- Parce que la nuit, ça se fait ?

- ….Pff

- Neji.

- Quoi !

- 'Tain, Neji, tu rougis.

- Sûrement pas !

- Si tu le dis.

- Je t'interdits de dire ça à qui que ce soit !

- M'faites tous chier.

**A SUIVRE…**

Loli : Shikamaru entrain de se… BAVE !

Jimi : t'as des goûts de chiotte !


	5. Réveil de rêve

Base : Naruto (je crois)

Couple : ENFIN ! Shino/Kiba : notre couple fétiche (ça vire même parfois au fétichisme) Sincèrement, c'est ce couple improbable qui nous a rapproché Loli et moi, alors on va pas se priver, ils vont s'y mettre eux aussi et en vitesse !

Genre : délire descriptif ? et pis yaoi limeux aussi.

Statut : Cinquième tableau.

Disclaimer : dans le tas, je peux pas en garder un, allééééé ! Juste un ! Non ? Kishimoto il est pas gentil, il veut pas nous les donner !

Note : cette scène est une pure matérialisation de mon fantasme personnel (c'est Jimi qui parle), c'est aussi, je crois ce dont la plupart des hommes rêve au moins une fois dans leur vie.

**Un réveil de rêve.**

Mmmh…

Je suis bien là… Je suis au chaud, au chaud tout doux… Au chaud de partout… Comme dans un cocon.

J'ai pas froid, j'ai pas faim, j'ai mal nulle part… Je dois être en train de dormir. Mieux, je dois être en train de rêver. Ben oui, c'est normal, quand on se rend compte qu'on dort, c'est qu'en fait, on rêve. Et là, je rêve. Bon, il se passe rien dans ce rêve, si ce n'est que je suis vraiment bien installé, mais j'en suis sûr, je rêve. C'est peut-être un trip chelou, du genre, je rêve que je suis une larve… ça m'est déjà arrivé…

Ouais, je rêve.

Bon, j'ai ni le son, ni l'image, mais les sensations sont canon.

J'ai l'impression d'être lové au creux d'une paire de bras accueillante. C'est douillet, comme un petit nid. Bon, si je me réveille, je vais sûrement me retrouver pelotonné contre mon oreiller mais c'est pas grave.

HA ! Un truc !

Un truc se glisse entre mes jambes !

Une pieuvre !

Je dois câliner une pieuvre !

Je vous jure, j'ai déjà rêvé de… de monstres marins, mais ils étaient pas si câlins !

Ha ben, non.

C'est une autre jambe, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Remarque, je perds rien au change.

C'était donc bien des bras chauds et confortables qui me tiennent. Et donc, en plus des bras, j'ai droit à la jambe.

Donc, je rêve d'une étreinte câline !

Mmmh… j'ai connu pire comme cauchemar.

De toute évidence, la dite jambe n'a pas l'intention d'en rester à mes genoux, du moins, si je comprends bien ses intention (ou celles de son propriétaire). Non, elle serait plutôt du genre à aller voir… plus au nord.

Naaa ! D'accord, c'est plus du tout une étreinte câline ! Je connais ce genre de rêve : le réveil est plutôt honteux, surtout en cas de public intempestif, mais l'instant est si agréable que sur le moment, je m'en fous complètement. Je n'échangerais pas ma place pour tout un paquet de choco BN®. Bien sûr, je ne vous cache pas que d'habitude, j'ai aussi l'image. Dommage.

Remarquez, je ne me plains pas, j'aurais mauvais jeu de le faire, puisque cette jambe, qui ne veut décidément que mon bien, commence lentement à remonter entre les miennes.

Elle remonte… encore…encore…encore un peu…

Ouais !

Touché !

Mmmh le gentil petit genou que je sens à l'endroit stratégique !

Et il s'y acharne tellement bien que la réaction attendue en se fait justement, pas attendre plus longtemps.

J'en peux plus de rester passif, faut que je bouge. Allé, un petit coup de rein.

Et avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire un seul geste supplémentaire, je me retrouve la tête nichée dans le cou de ma partenaire de rêve.

Ma partenaire ?

Là, j'ai comme un doute d'un seul coup, surtout parce qu'on est collé l'un à l'autre et que… y'a de trucs qui manquent !

Libération des mains baladeuses pour vérification.

Vérification faite.

OO

C'est pas UNE partenaire.

C'est UN partenaire.

Waow ! JE ME FAIS PELOTER PAR UN GARS !

C'est nouveau ça !

Mais pas désagréable dans le fond.

Bon, tant que ça reste en rêve, personne ne sait que je peux fantasmer sur un mec, alors ce n'est pas grave. Ça reste entre moi et mon inconscient. Malin mon inconscient, il sait toujours trouver des trucs bien excitants pour varier les plaisirs. Mais là, il fait très fort : d'une c'est un mec, et de deux j'y vois rien. Peut-être qu'au prochain coup je serai attaché !

Mais je sens tout. Enfin, surtout le genou. Le genou. Le genou. Le genou. Il fait rudement bien son travail le genou. Je n'avais jamais pensé à un genou comme ça ! Et je crois bien que je ne verrais jamais plus le moindre genou de la même manière !

Mais ça me frustre un peu de rester inactif. Et puis, c'est pas juste : moi, je suis pour le partage des tâches au foyer et l'égalité au lit.

Alors au travail ! Faut bien admettre que je ne suis pas un habitué du genoux, je me débrouille mieux à la main. Donc, re-libération de la main baladeuse.

Je cherche ma « cible » quelques secondes, avant de sentir sa main se poser sur la mienne pour la guider. Okay, j'ai pas le sens de l'orientation et puis je suis dans le noir, et sans Akamaru, je peux pas me guider au flair ! Enfin je mets la main dessus.

Hé, mais c'est que c'est moins facile que de le faire sur soi !

Ayéééé ! ça fait du bien ! Merde, je suis en train de lui mordre le cou. 'Tain, c'est vrai, je suis un loup !

Et puis je suis pas le seul à avoir les mains baladeuses. Wa c'est bon ! Si j'avais su que c'était si bon de se faire peloter par un mec, je m'y serais mis plus tôt ! Heu… c'est peut-être parce que c'est juste un rêve… J'aurai toujours plus de chances qu'avec les filles !

Je commence à sentir ma sueur qui me coule le long du front, et lui aussi, sur sa nuque, c'est sûrement nos peaux brûlantes qui n'arrêtent pas se frotter l'une à l'autre qui font ça ! Et ce tremblement !

Je sais pertinemment que dans pas cinq minutes je vais me réveiller seul comme un con dans mes draps sales et trempés, les dents plantées dans mon oreiller, mais je ne peux pas ne pas savourer _ça_. C'est trop bon ! A tel point que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement rauque dans son cou.

Je me sens venir. Ho non, ça va finir !

Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, je ne veux pas me réveiller !

Et voilà !

Je mords profondément sa peau, jusqu'au sang. J'ai le goût chaud et âcre du sang sur ma langue.

Quand tout s'arrête je reste tétanisé, gardant précieusement sa jambe prisonnière des miennes. Et je continue à mâchouiller son cou, savourant son goût et son odeur, lapant les petites gouttes de sueur qui dégouline aussi de sa nuque.

- Kiba !

Et voilà, on vient me réveiller.

- Gnnn

Je ne veux pas.

- T'es une bête. Continue et je vais attraper le tétanos !

Oo

Aurais-je mal compris ? Ou quelque chose cloche ?

C'est pas la voix, je la reconnais, c'est Shino. C'est pas la phrase, je le reconnais : je suis une vraie bête ! Et si ça se trouve, c'est lui que je suis en train de mordre, s'il a eu le malheur de passer à ma portée pendant mon sommeil.

C'est juste que j'ai de moins en moins l'impression de rêver et de plus en plus la sensation d'une jambe entre les miennes. Une jambe bien réelle.

- Shino ?

- Pourquoi, tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Pourquoi on est là ?

- Aucune idée.

- Ha !

- On doit se lever, il est déjà grand jour. Lâche ma jambe.

- Jamais.

J'ai toujours rêvé de coincer un mec chiant comme Shino derrière une porte pour lui faire des trucs dégueulasse, alors on va dire que je suis toujours en train de rêver… nan ?

**A SUIVRE….**


	6. La prime amourette

Base : Naruto (je crois mais de moins en moins)

Couple : hem… l'improbable Lee/Sakura ?

Genre : délire descriptif ?

Statut : Quatrième tableau.

Disclaimer : dans le tas, je peux pas en garder un, allééééé ! Juste un ! Non ? Kishimoto il est pas gentil, il veut pas nous les donner !

NA : on sait bien que c'est mort ce couple, mais ils sont tellement mignons tous les deux !  
NA2 : la consommation de cannabis ne s'arrange, après relecture.

**La prime amourette**

Comme toutes les prudes héroïnes vierges de manga, Sakura, quand elle se laisse bercer par l'érotisme torride d'un rêve interdit aux mineurs, ne le dit pas. Elle se contente de rougir pudiquement, baisser les yeux, se triturer les doigts, de jouer la pucelle effarouchée quoi. Et le public applaudi des deux mains (bande de vieux pervers !).

Comme tous les héros fiers, dignes, farouches, voir légèrement attardé mentalement, Rock Lee ne fait de pas de rêves interdits aux mineurs. Ou alors l'auteur ne le mentionne pas. Lorsqu'il se réveille en proie aux émois de l'adolescence, souffrant des poussées d'hormones que tout homme digne de ce nom ne peut réfréner, et ne le veut, de toute façon, pas du tout, vu que c'est toujours une preuve de virilité supplémentaire que de bander dès l'aube, bref quand la gaule du matin reprend ses droit, il fait comme si de rien n'était, il est stoïque et brave (et très con, oui aussi).

Quand une héroïne pure et farouche, de manga, toujours, se trouve livrée aux affres du tourment amoureux, que son amoureux est un héros de manga (et par conséquent, qu'il rêve surtout de devenir le plus fort du manga), elle doit prendre son mal en patience, elle doit se résigner à le voir partir, se battre,et même mourir avec un peu de chance.

Quand un personnage secondaire, non moins pur et vachement plus farouche, de manga, bien sûr, voit son cœur prit de passion pour l'héroïne, il pourrait se douter que c'est mort, par avance, vu qu'il n'est que personnage secondaire. Las ! Devant la pucelle dont les yeux s'emplissent de larmes amères au souvenir de son bel éphèbe mort (ou traître), le fier personnage secondaire ne peut guère que la serrer dans ses bras, en tout bien tout honneur, pour la consoler. Et plus, si affinité. Comment c'est contradictoire ? Jamais de la vie, c'est un manga.

Malgré tout, même s'il l'aime à s'en taillader les veines, à en bouffer des escargots frits (vomitif, je vous les jure), à en défier en combat singuliers tous les méchants tarés qui peuplent ce manga, même s'il consent pour elle tous les sacrifices, le preux second rôle ne pourra jamais se taper l'héroïne. Car seul un héros le peut.

Malgré tout, même si elle est conne comme une enclume à attendre son crétin de beau ténébreux de héros, insensible au fait qu'un gars bien comme il faut lui ferait bien son affaire, voir son bonheur, l'héroïne ne renoncera jamais. Au pire, elle l'attendra avec une fidélité qui force l'admiration et qu'on ne retrouve plus guère que chez certains épagneuls bretons. Car c'est le héros. Et son héroïsme mérite cette abnégation amoureuse.

C'est pourquoi, Rock Lee crut un instant se réveiller en plein rêve, tenant l'HEROINE bien serrés dans ses bras musculeux, blottie contre sa poitrine couverte de poil.

C'est pourquoi Sakura fut certaine de cauchemarder en se réveillant, le visage contre un torse rassurant, sentant le souffle chaud d'un homme fort (ou l'inverse) contre son front.

Il n'eurent pas besoin de mots, ni de gestes. De toutes façons, ils étaient muets de stupeur et d'horreur (surtout elle en fait), et trop bien enlacés pour bouger (il la serrait trop fort pour qu'elle puisse fuir).

Alors au lieu de se détourner, comme font les chastes amants dont l'unique nuit ne peut qu'être oubliée sur l'heure, ils plongèrent leur regards brûlants l'un dans l'autre. Et là ! Shazaaaam ! Miracle comme disait l'autre, le second rôle se dit que, premier arrivé, premier servi, il la méritait quand même un peu, la gonzesse, trouva, de son côté, que l'attente navrée des héroïnes de feuilleton commençait sérieux à lui casser les noix, à défaut de ramener celles de con héros et que merde quoi ! Faut profiter de sa jeunesse et qu'un mec qui ressemble à un plumeau sur pattes c'est toujours mieux que rien.

Une fois de plus, la maladie d'amour unit dans son lit, les cheveux blond et les poils noirs (merci Sardou).

Grâce à Dieu qui prête vie aux ficeurs, grâce à ceux-ci qui sont vicieux et tordus (surtout nous deux), grâce à l'alcool qui a, de tout temps, rapprocher les êtres et permis aux moches de baiser aussi, grâce à tout cela, la sacro-sainte loi de l'amour des manga fut rompue. L'ordre naturel des choses ne fut alors plus jamais le même et la Belle aima la Bête (surtout l'inverse en fait), une princesse se réveilla dans les bras du faire valoir. Jamais plus n'attendra, les yeux mouillés, le retour de son galant chevalier, jamais plus, l'autre couillon ne fera taire les flammes de sa passion sous prétexte que c'est la promise au héros. Au beau pays des amours contrariées, en voilà au moins deux qui vont tirer leur épingle du jeu !

L'un dans l'autre on peut dire que le héros s'est bien fait baiser dans l'affaire (voir chapitre tue l'amour).

**A SUIVRE...**

effectivement...après relecture, la drogue serait une bonne explication.


End file.
